Even a Cherry Blossom has Throns
by GloomyDay13
Summary: Sakura gets a curse mark that is destroying her, Gaara vows to Sasuke that he will protect her with his life, and Neji promises the same. But the voices in her head can get kinda bossy...
1. Chapter 1

OK I don't own. Now on with the show!

Sakura woke one day and found herself face to face with a red eyed man, much older than her, looming over her. He had dark hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and he wore a black cloak with red clouds sewed on it. _Itachi..._

"Ah, so you're awake. Good." He turned away from the pink haired girl and repainted his black nails. Sakura tried to move her fist, but found both her arms chained above her on the soft bed. _Damn…at least I still have my clothes._ She glared up at him.

"Why am I here? You tried to kill Gaara and went after Naruto twice, but why am _I _here?" She spat. Really, she had no idea how she got there. All she remembered was…

_** Flash Back**_

"_**Take a day off, Sakura. You earned it," her teacher smiled at her. She nodded and left for her now empty home. Her parents died a while back, so she's been sharing a place with Naruto and Kakashi. It wasn't so bad; she learned both of their Justus and perfected them. Naruto said she was a good rival for him when he became Hokage. **_

_**A hawk had come and dropped a message on the ground in front of her door. Startled, she opened it and saw a chilling message. The black ink was smudged in a few places…**_

___Ah, Saku--. I am ever so pleased to see you got this message and even more that you took time to read it. Sasuke is doing well and Orochimaru isn't --. He seems to have had an over dose in poison…and it seems it has killed him rather --. I do hope you understand, my dear, that I have taken his place. And, unlike that old fool, I see who is REALLY the strongest of your little squad. _

_Sasuke will be coming back. He still wants to kill his brother, yet he still doesn't --… It looks to him Orochimaru is no longer a power source. He will be back…and you will get a BIG surprise when--. _

_Oh, one last thing. Beware of the fire in --. Do not test me, Girl; I will not have my plans fail me! Now, see the little tear? Good. You must not -- it. Uchiha sent that warning. _

_ Your soon to be --, Kabuto_

__

_**Sakura looked at the little rip in the bottom of the page. Curious, she stroked her finger over it. The rough paper sliced her finger and a single drop of blood fell to the worn out sheet. She looked at it for a moment, puzzled. Sure, she had paper cuts before, but did they always burn? **_

_**Her whole finger burned! She tried to heal it, but it just didn't work! Her hand felt like it was on fire, and it soon crept up her arm. Her neck felt increasingly painful, especially above her left shoulder blade. It hurt so very badly…she blacked out.**_

_** End Flash back**_

Itachi looked down from his emo nails.__Red met green and it sure as hell wasn't Christmas. To her surprise, he smiled. A real smile! It was small, barely there, but it was there all right.

"Why, protecting you of course. That is one nasty curse mark… Worse than my brother's. Where did you acquire such a thing?" Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Protecting her? Curse mark? _Acquire_? Who said that anymore?!

"Ah, your face tells me everything. You have no idea what is going on, do you, Haruno?" Itachi blew hot air onto his nails. Sakura yanked hard on her chains, only hurting herself in the process.

"That doesn't make any sense! And why would you protect me? You tried to kill some of my best friends! AND even if you were, WHY the HELL am I CHAINED TO A BED?!" she yelled, and then winced as her neck burned. Itachi looked amused. Silently, he undid her chains and handed her a mirror. Grudgingly, she accepted it. She looked at her neck.

_**What's with THIS?!**_

_I don't know…how long have I had this tattoo? _

_**Curse mark. **_ The inner self corrected. Sure enough, a mark in the shape of three claw marks was on her once unmarked neck.

"Hn. Itachi, she can look at herself all day and it won't change a thing. Kabuto put a seal on her, you know that. Stop acting like a Big Brother." A dark voice said from a corner in the room. Sakura looked around the dark gray walls, seeing no doors or windows. Just a few shadows, a table, a few beds, Sasuke Uchiha, a mini fridge…wait what?

"S-Sasuke?" She hated how her voice sounded. So shrill and girly. Isn't that why she trained so very hard? To stop all that wining and crying?

"Stop it now. I know what you're thinking about yourself right now. No, I don't think you are weak or pitiful anymore. In fact, you're very powerful now..." Sasuke's jaw met Sakura's fist.

"How dare you! It never crossed my mind what _you _or _Itachi _think of me! I just wanted to make sure it was you." She rubbed the blood off her knuckles. Hey, he needed a demo, right?

"Ah, damn you ARE strong. Even I can't throw him THAT far." Itachi nodded his head, clearly amused by her violent behavior.

"So Sakura….why are the Uchiha brothers with you? Care to explain?"


	2. Gentle Fist VS Sand Coffin

I would like to thank those who reviewed! I am sorry to say that I don't own. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chappie #2!! And no not that kind, idiots.

Sakura looked at the ceiling. Above, she saw another Sasuke, but he looked meaner. And angrier. She looked at the two boys beside her. They looked angry as well, but not at her, like the other Sasuke is. Suddenly, the one above tackled the one below. Itachi shrieked like a little girl and ran around in circles. ((Had to do it, if only just once.))

"Kabuto! You said they wouldn't fine us! I mean…Sasuke! Look! An imposter has come…; aw you know what? She won't buy it now." Itachi(?) Said. Sakura looked at the two boys fighting and then at the third one running around.

"Release!" she made a hand sign and the grey room faded. The chains that bound her before were still there, but the plush bed was gone. A brightly lit hospital room with chains on the bed… Uh oh…

The first Sasuke faded into the silver haired, glasses wearing, former Orochimaru's puppet, Kabuto. The meaner Sasuke stayed as he was. Itachi faded into a red headed girl that Sakura didn't recognize. ((-Cough- Slutty Karin. -Cough-))

The girl wore really short black shorts and a very low cut top that didn't match her glasses at all. Her boots went all the way to her knees, but the heels were, like, two inches high. She was fanning her hands in an effort to…help? ... Kabuto.

Sakura looked around again. The voice had said "Uchiha Brothers" and she was sure Sasuke didn't say it. She was right. There, on barred open window, sat Gaara. He was watching Karin in something like annoyance and disgust. He moved him head to yell out the window.

"Hey, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, and Lee. We found her. She looks hurt and seems to be unconscious." Sakura gave him a weird look. She was fine! In fact, she was sitting up in the bed glaring at him. Her head snapped back to the fight when she heard something crash right next to her. Sasuke had twisted Kabuto's arm behind his back and pinned him face-down on the wall.

"Why did you take Sakura?" Sasuke's harsh voice rang in Kabuto's ears.

"Why should I tell you, Uchiha? You could all kill me and Karin, but it would make no difference in what she is now." Kabuto started to laugh and Karin cried dramatically.

"D-Do I kill the s-slut n-now?" Karin sobbed. She didn't care about Sakura or him for that matter. She had just gotten her nails done to match Itachi's black and now she had to get them all bloody. It wasn't fair!

"No, my dear, naïve, Karin. Now, you fight to free me. Then I'll have no further use of you." Karin's eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest… her eyes suddenly darkened and they turned silver. Ignoring Gaara's glare, she took out a kunai and aimed it at the Uchiha's back.

Sand swallowed her up and crushed her silently before anything could happen, and Sasuke had broken Kabuto's arm and threw him out the open window, past Gaara. Gaara walked over to Sakura and smacked the side of her head quickly.

"Gaara, you know why the others can't find me. Not yet. Protect her with your life. I can't see another of my comrade's life be lost in a battle."

((Ok, that is something he would say! He DID say it once, too. NOT OOC! YAYZ!))

"Hn. Fine, Uchiha." Gaara picked her up bridal style and Sasuke fought not to look jealous. Gaara's sand carried them both down and Sasuke simply used the door like a normal person. Never to be seen from until he had his revenge…

So why so many rescuers? Well…

Neji didn't know what he was expecting.

_**Flashback time Bay BAY! ((Jk I'm hyper…DX))**_

"_**Neji, come over here quick!" a blonde boy screamed at him while he was training with Lee. Agitated, he asked what was wrong and threw a not-so-gentle fist at Lee.**_

"_**Whatever it is, Naruto, I'm sure it can wait." Lee, however, stopped training when Naruto said something about Sakura.**_

"_**Yes Naruto? What youthful message have you brought us about the lovely maiden Cherry Blossom?" Lee did the salute pose and stayed that way, in case she was watching.**_

"_**Guys, it's not a joke," Naruto's face darkened. "It's Sakura…she's gone missing!"**_

_**End flashback.**_

You know that feeling you get when something you wanted was destroyed and there was no way to get it back? That's what Neji felt right then. When he heard Gaara say they found her, it was like he remembered how to breathe! Ever since Tenten died on one of _his_ missions, Neji has been very protective of his friends. Sakura wasn't weak, but there was something about her that said, 'Help, I can't do this alone!' Did he like the girl like he liked Tenten? Maybe…

Shikamaru felt the same way. Did he have a crush on Sakura? In a big brother way. He had Tamari, remember? _What a drag… I can't do anything about it if she was kidnapped… She would bash in my skull saying how she didn't need protection and she could destroy mountains and blah bleh blah. _But deep down he knew he would kill, not hurt, ANYBODY who tried ANYTHING on his 'little sister'.

Ino didn't really come because she cared. She was just bored, really.

Gaara was visiting the village on a business trip. Sasuke had came out of nowhere and told him about Sakura and the cursed letter. Gaara got very angry with him, saying things like why did he care about her now? Why didn't he just leave her alone? Sasuke, of course, just Hn-ed and said, 'You can help me get her back, or not.' And like Gaara's evil demon, he was gone.

Kakashi was saving a student.

Lee was protecting his 'love.'

And Sasuke? He loved Sakura, truly. But he didn't expect to return to the Village after he got his revenge. He would try. And, by some miracle, he did make it back, he would take Sakura back.

Kabuto disappeared before he hit the grassy earth below. (This was Orochimaru's old hideout.) He cursed every one of those ninja's for making this game so damned difficult. No matter, the Tiger Curse mark was in effect. Like Mitzuki's mark, only much more stable and it triggered when Sakura was upset or angry. Kabuto smirked as he healed his arm.

"Soon, my Thorn. Very soon you will belong to me…" and with a bone chilling laugh, he was gone.

Ok ok im done! Yippie! No more story! Ah hahaha…im not that lazy. But seriously, I need, like…5 reviews total before I do the next one. –slides a folder across the table- Here's a summary for it in case you're interested…

_**Sakura woke with a start. She looked around alarmed, thinking somebody was going to laugh from a shadow or throw a kunai at her or even put a curse mark on her. Her pink hair was so messy, it got in her way. She blew a strand away and realized something. This was her own home…that she shared, but it was still a welcomed sight. She smiles and laid back down, then immediately wished she never did. Instead of her warm, cozy, fluffy bed, she felt sand on her bare shoulders…**_


	3. Welcome home

Everyone, thank RAWRximmaxDiN00 for the fifth review! –claps- I am so screwed up right now with school but I DID promise. So, let me thank my five reviewers first!

.

..

…

….

…..

Ok, I'm too lazy. But DeadBlossom I consider a friend and so, I thank you.

Now then.

I don't own.

You don't sue.

Or I'll bash your skull in.

If you do.

Sakura woke with a start. She looked around alarmed, thinking somebody was going to laugh from a shadow or throw a kunai at her or even put a curse mark on her. Her pink hair was so messy, it got in her way. She blew a strand away and realized something. This was her own home…that she shared, but it was still a welcomed sight. She smiles and laid back down, then immediately wished she never did. Instead of her warm, cozy, fluffy bed, she felt sand on her bare shoulders…

"You're awake." A gruff voice stated. It reminded her of the Fake Itachi and she remembered everything.

"W-Who are you? Is this even my house? Why is there dessert sand everywhere?" the questions came out before she could stop them. She heard what she thought was a chuckle. Was the person mocking her?

"In order, Gaara, yes, and we came here in sand so it would naturally be everywhere." She squinted at a shadowy figure in one of her favorite chairs she would read in. Her room wasn't pink, or black, or blue. It was grey. She shuddered. Just like the hospital walls in Kabuto's prison…

Gaara, having no idea why she was shaking, took off one of his robes and draped it around her shoulders. He looked away quickly and summoned the sand into the gourd. He walked to the door and opened it slightly, as if asking if she needed anything else. Before she could speak a word, a flash of orange raced into the room, followed by some green.

"SAKURA!" Lee and Naruto shouted at once. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a few hugs, but they never came. She opened one and found herself in a sphere of sand. Small pieces crumbled off and fell on her pinkish blanket and white pillow. She giggled when she saw both her friends' faces imprinted on the sandy dome.

The sand released Naruto and Lee and Gaara left the room. Naruto stopped acting silly and got stern.

"What happened?" Lee got the same look on his face as well.

She rubbed her now numb neck, where it looked like she had scares. Then she relized why her top was gone, Kakashi sealed the mark like he did to Sasuke's. She had on white bandages to cover herself, so she didn't yell at Lee for blushing.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and laid back and turned on her side, signaling she needed rest.

"Why did they take you?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." She said with her eyes still shut.

"When did it happen?" Naruto.

"When I went missing I guess. I don't know."

"Who gave you the mark?" Lee.

"I don't know."

"Where do you last remember being?" Naruto.

"Let me rest, I do not know." She growled. Who, what, when, where, why, and how? Lee opened his mouth once more, but somebody silenced him. Naruto sounded startled.

"Neji? What are-" Naruto's neck met Neji's hand. He took a seat in the chair Gaara sat and looked at her.

"Speak." It was not a question.

"Later." It was not a promise.

Neji moved to a seat closer to her and leaned over her face. His breath tickled her ear and she drew Gaara's robe closer. She was so cold…

"Haruno, I cannot help if I do not know what's wrong." His warm breath smelled of pocky, but she pulled the robe over her head. She was so very tired and so very cold… Neji sat back down, wondering if it was something he said. Her steady breathing told him she was really tired.

"What were you trying to do?" Gaara stood behind Neji.

"Seeing if there was something I could help her with." Neji knew Gaara had been standing there since he moved seats. Both watched Sakura sleep soundly, occasionally shivering and rubbing her neck. A bit of frost came out of her mouth and froze on her pillow. Neji and Gaara stared. That's not good.

Review! Next time...

_**Gaara didn't want too. Really, but Sakura really wanted a spar…ands that's why he was pinning the shivering girl to a tree. His knee between her knees so she could not run, but his arms at his side. He leaned over her left shoulder and breathed into her ear, his hot breath on her cold skin made it seem like she was melting.**_

"_**G-Gaara?" her voice sounded scared, frightened really. He noticed how she shook when he did that. It…pleased him?**_


	4. Frost

Wow! 8 reviews! ZOMG!! Ok, thanks and "blah bleh blah." Next number will be 13!!

Well…more Neji X Sakura in this one. Gaara x Sakura at first, don't worry! Sasuke is in his emo corner still.

I don't own. If I did, well…it would be bloodier and funnier!! XD

._Sakura_

..**Inner Sakura**

…_**Frost. (who is a boy)**_

..Gaara

._Neji_

Talking normal!

Gaara didn't want too. Really, but Sakura really wanted a spar to "warm her up". They fought at the training grounds and Sakura was winning. Hello? Gaara could have won, but he would have to kill her, and that's not a good idea. She started to pant from all the excessive training they had been doing. But when she exhaled, it was more frost…

…and that's why he was pinning the shivering girl to a tree. His knee between her knees so she could not run, but his arms pinned her wrists above her head to the tree. He leaned over her left shoulder and breathed into her ear, his hot breath on her cold skin made it seem like she was melting.

"G-Gaara?" her voice sounded scared, frightened really. He noticed how she shook when he did that. It…amused him? Yes, he liked seeing her scared, loved how she was so vulnerable. She could do nothing to stop him. He looked down at her ripped shirt, exposing what looked like three claw marks. Large ones too, about as long as his index finger. He had never seen any animal that could leave those marks and not take off the victim's arm while attacking.

"What are those marks?" He asked in her ear. She shivered.

"Those three s-scars? T-That's the mark K-Kabuto left on me." She tried to free her arms, but it was all vain. Gaara released her and took a step back.

"You should be inside resting. Not training." Before she could protest, sand engulfed them both and they were back in her room.

"Sakura, rest. Gaara, out." A very calm Neji spoke. Gaara nodded and walked out the door. Neji patted her shoulder and left as well.

This made Sakura furious.

**Yeah! Do they think we can't take care of ourselves?! **

_I know! And Gaara, what's his problem?! Pinning me to a tree and all?!_

_**What about the Hyuuga?**_

_HUH?_

**Who the hell are you?**

_**Frost, I suppose.**_

**Well, Frost, what are you doing here? IN MY OUTTER'S HEAD?!**

_**I was put here, young one. Now, about the Hyuuga…**_

_Neji? What about him?_

_**I sense jealousy is among his emotions.**_

**Oooooh your right!**

_What? Gah, never mind. Why is everyone so protective? It's annoying!_

_**They think of you as a Cherry Blossom, no thorns or poison to protect yourself with.**_

**So?**

_**Show them your thorns, Cherry.**_

Neji closed the door behind him. He looked up at Gaara with the Byakugan activated. Gaara looked everywhere but at Neji.

"What where you doing to her? Trying to rape her, or kill her?! Where you even thinking about her safety?!" Neji spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Hn. I was not doing anything. I was asking her about those marks she has. I did not want her to move, so I immobilized her with something other than poison." Gaara turned his back and walked off. Neji followed him angrily.

"Good…the fools are gone. Now, my little Tiger holder, I'm back." A sinister voice said from the shadows, looking hungrily at Sakura's door.

Sakura tensed. Something wasn't right…

_**Well, Cherry, you'd better move. Fast.**_

She didn't argue and ran to the door, then stopped. If something really WAS wrong, she was going to stop it.

Okay, I know it's short. Forgive me masters! I need 13 review and I'll make the next chapter TWICE as long and I'll throw in a little Sasuke X Sakura and Neji X Sakura for you!! You have the power to push the button, use it often!

No preview could be thought of. "


	5. Gossip and A pet?

Thanks for the reviews, close enough to number 13. Can I get four after this? And maybe try for 17 please?

Me: I do not own.

Lee: You do not sue.

Sakura: Or I'll hunt you down,

Naruto: And she'll kill you with a spoon.

Sasuke: Ugh. Gloomy, you need to stop that. Anyway, I though you said 13 reviews? It's only 12! People do not like this dumb story enough for you to put up another chapter so WHY ARE YOU STILL TYPING?! You're a failure as an Author on anything but Crackfic, but everyone can write that! GIVE UP. DISOWN IT NOW.

Me: …12 was close enough…

Naruto: So we're not packin' up!

Lee: Do not prove Sasuke right.

Sakura: Or beware of the spoon tonight…. –shining bloody silver spoons-

So something bad was waiting outside her house? Fine with her, bad for them, she has had enough of being pinned, captured, scanned, and most of all, being knocked out cold. Sakura reached for the bag on her leg. Carefully, she pressed her fingers on the hilt of a kunai and silently stepped toward the now-menacing door to the outside world…

She placed her left hand on the knob and gave it a sharp twist. It opened with ease and she walked out, taking note of her surroundings and the little noise she herd outside. The sun was still high and the birds chirped happily. Nothing was the matter, everything seemed as it should.

Relaxing her guard, she decided that now was the best time to see what she could do, now that her two self-proclaimed protectors were taking a break.

_**Do not be fooled, Cherry. Even on the calmest of days, Roses never retract their thorns.**_

**Cha, I thought your name was "Frost." I would have thought you would talk about Ice or something. **

Frost did not answer. Sakura had found herself walking aimlessly for a few minutes, before someone began to say something that really irked her.

"I _thought _that's what happened." A chubby woman in a pink dress with gold trimming sat by a skinny, pointed nosed, man. The woman had thick curly brown hair and beady black eyes. The man looked as if he really couldn't care less what she thought and kept a straw hat over his eyes.

"That Gaara boy can't be trusted, what with once having a demon inside of him. Just like that Naruto-"the woman never got to finish before being interrupted by a very ticked off Haruno.

"Excuse me! Ma'am, I apologize, but you don't know a damned thing." Chubby looked at Sakura surprised and the man just smirked.

"Young lady! I think I know much more than a simple-minded child like-"Again, Sakura cut her off.

"Old hag, Naruto and Gaara are two of my friends, so I think I know a little more than you. I do not like that you spread rumors about things you don't know just to make yourself look better. Gaara saved my life recently, and Naruto has done nothing wrong! If _you _had something inside of you, I'm sure it would be a very large pig or a very greasy slug. Now then, have a nice day." Sakura turned her back on the beady eyed woman. "By the way, pink and gold? Not your color."

The woman's face puffed with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. "Why I never! Humph! The nerve of some people! Can you believe a…a…_village slut_…would even _think_ of saying _that_ to_ me_! If I _ever_ see her again-" The woman was yet again cut off, but Sakura was long gone.

"Watch what you say, Janet. That girl is Haruno Sakura, and that young man behind you seems to take you calling her that rather personally." The thin man said, pointing a jagged finger at a very pissed Neji. The woman's already pinkish skin turned an ugly shade of red, but Neji paid her no mind.

Instead, Neji jumped on a roof-top and followed Sakura. It wasn't hard, just follow the pink dot. She seemed angry and was walking at a fast pace to God-Knows-Where. She finally stopped and looked up. Neji silently cursed himself; he didn't hide his chakra signature! He dove to the ground/roof and prayed she didn't see him.

Sakura felt something was odd.

It felt like somebody was following her and she didn't like it. She snapped her head up and saw a hawk with a light blue ribbon on its clawed foot. Holding her arm out, it landed and stuck out its leg. There was a worn scroll tied to it.

She unrolled it, careful of paper cuts now, and scanned it quickly.

**Dear sweet Cherry Blossom,**

**It is I, your rightful owner, Kabuto. You may be wondering how I acquired one of your village's messenger hawks. That does not matter! Anything odd in your head? Maybe there is another voice? A cold, heartless, icy voice? That, my dear, is the Tiger Demon I have placed in you. It is rather…bone **

**chilling, to enemies. Do not try to hide, I will find you. Do not try to fight me, I would rather my new pet came unharmed. You have three weeks to get ready for your fate.**

**With love,**

**Kabuto.**

**Oh, and Sakura? When one says not to touch something on the paper, don't touch it.**

Sakura gripped the paper angrily. Her? A pet? Hardly. She was fed up with this! First that old lady, then a ninja follows her, now a threat from her now-least favorite person, Kabuto!

_**Cold? Heartless? I should hope I do not seem that way, Cherry.**_

**Nah, your okay Frosty, maybe a bit cold, but not that much anyway. Sheesh, why do people feel the need to FREAKIN' TEST US?!**

_I'm not sure. Maybe because we used to be the weakest link? Well…I'm not letting ANYBODY mock me like this!_

_**Yes, let him come. Let him come and prick his fingers on our sharp, poison dipped, thorns…**_

_And let's bury him in ice._

_**And let's…let's… Aw okay no fair you both took the good ones!**_

_**I suppose witty little catch phrases are not your thing, Thorn.**_

Review please? No more until you do! Why? Because I HAVE that sort of power.

Preview: (Insert Preview cuz I'm lazy)


	6. FINALLY, chapter 6!

I am so sorry! I've been grounded and I still am but I get an hour on here so….. I AM UPDATING THIS STORY!!!!

^_^"

I don't own Naruto or the original plot for this story. I found another story that was similar to this one…. Opps….

^_^"

Kay, now for the story!!!! e.e

Frost

Sakura looked around. Behind her, a twig snapped. She whirled around and threw a knife at where the noise had occurred. She heard a light laugh and her knife was thrown back, landing in the grassy area at her feet. (with a thin layer of frost on each blade of grass.)

"You should be careful with those. They are rather…._sharp."_ There, in the shadows of the trees, stepped out a teenager in lavender clothes and silver hair, put up in a long ponytail that would make Ino jealous. He had round glasses that slipped on his nose, which he pushed up with his index finger. His right arm was bandaged up to his shoulder down to his wrist.

"Feh. What do _you _want? Haven't you done enough damage?" She got into a defensive stance, holding another kunai menacingly in front of her.

_**Bastard.**_

___**I agree. May we kill him, Cherry?**_

_Let's go for it._

"Damage? Why, no, my dear. I've done no damage. I just made you…better." He chuckled. He walked towards her and smiled, as if they had been friends since they were young. She threw the knife, slicing off a few strands of his hair. This one landed in the tree behind him, sinking deep into the trunk.

"Next one won't miss." She promised. She reached for another, but she stopped as she felt warm, grainy sand wrap around protectively.

"Eight trigram two palm! Four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty two palm, sixty four palm!" Neji jabbed Kabuto repetitively, his eyes glazed over by hatred. Gaara stood with his arms crossed in front of Sakura, a look of boredom across his expressionless face. Sakura was just standing , sand wrapped around her ankles and it snaked up her leg, winding around her back, and wrapped around her arm. The sand took the kunai from her hand and placed it in her other hand. The sand retracted and Gaara stepped aside.

"Neji."

"Right." Neji jabbed Kabuto once more in his side and stepped back. His look was more relaxed, but still glared at Gaara. Sakura looked at them both oddly.

"Umm…. Did I miss something? And where did you two come from?" She pointed an accusing finger at Gaara. **"And why do you keep following us?!"**

Everyone fell silent. Sakura covered her mouth.

It was Kabuto who broke the silence.

"I see my little experiment has finally come, excellent!"

_**Opps. Didn't mean to cut you off there, Girl.**_

_**Who does that boy think he is? I sound nothing like that! Filthy vermin!**_

_**Huh? Oh, right. He doesn't know about me… Damn. I'm so ignored.**_

_Yeah. Wait, did you just yell at Gaara? You idiot!_

_**Now is not the time.**_

Kabuto had disappeared, and Neji was looking at her expectantly. Apparently, they had ignored the slightly blunt and angry outburst.

"Hyuuga."

Neji looked at Gaara and sighed heavily. He looked at Sakura, as if saying sorry, and walked towards her. He jabbed her neck, hopping to knock her out. But something stopped him.

Sakura was looking down, her pink hair was covering her face. But that isn't why Neji stopped. He stopped because of how she looked.

Her hands were still long and slender, but her nail looked longer and a bit sharper. Her ears were pointed, like a bat's. Around her waist was a silver belt that he was sure she had never worn before. Her knees were bent, as if she was preparing to take off running on all fours.

"_**Move."**_

Well? I know its short. But I only had an hour! Gimme a break! …. Okay okay, I had three months break, but can I have another? Oh, special thanks to my 17 reviewer, MissLadyLaura!

By the way, I know some people are asking for Sakura to be with Gaara in this story. I will tell you right now that Gaara has been ooc this whole story, so I'm going to try to put him back in Character. Meaning he will be that awesome cold hearted teenager. MEANING he will not act lovey-dovey. At all. Ever.


	7. Yes this is the end

Disclaimer: GloomyDay13 is not claiming this story. in fact, she does not own it. Nor does she claim to own the show Naruto. In fact, she does not own her house, a car, her cell phone, her computer upon which this is typed, she does not own these words used, she does not…..

Me: … –shoots disclaimer- THEY GET IT.

Lucky number 7!!!! =D

She took off. Faster than Gaara's sand could move, faster than Neji could see her, and faster than Naruto on the day they gave out Ramen at only half price.

Just a blur of pink and grey, then just a few melting bits of ice were left where just moments ago she had stood. Gaara didn't even blink.

Neji was less macho about it. His mouth was opened slightly in shock and he blinked rapidly a few times. Sakura had pushed past him, and on his bare shoulder was a perfect outline of her hand in solid ice. She was so cold, she froze part of his shirt off and gotten to his skin in a single instant. Her voice had been cruel, harsh, and bitter.

Why?

Why was she so angry?

He thought back to the way she looked. Her face was hidden behind her bangs, but his Byakugan could see it. Her beautiful round jade green eyes had turned a cold shade of white. Her face had a strange pattern across it as well.

Gaara started to walk, calmly following the ice prints in the fall grass. Each one looked a lot like a person following a cat. He chuckled, because that was sort of like what was happening now.

Neji followed him, eyeing the forest Sakura had run into. He was watching her, and he was getting worried about her. She was running very fast. There was no point in chasing her, she would outrun them and they would both be to tiered to fight if they needed to. She was running on her two feet, but he watched her stumble and run on her hands from time to time.

(A/N: Like how Naruto runs sometimes. ^_^)

Gaara stopped in front of a very large tree. On its thick, rough bark, were three deep scratch marks, very deep, and a bloody kunai knife. The scratches were carved by something much sharper than the knife. He ran a finger over the outlined edges, each mark, about as long as his finger. He felt something cool to the touch and a bit prickly.

Ice.

"She was here." Neji stated. He wrapped his hand around the knife. Yanking it from the tree, he looked over to Gaara. They both nodded, and took off walking in the same direction.

_This isn't right._

_**So?**_

_But they're following us!_

_**So?**_

_But…._

_**Do not worry. I will help you.**_

Sakura felt her face changing. In fact, her whole body felt different. On fire, actually. It hurt so very much! Searing pain coursed throughout her body. As if feeling waves of lava wash over her, tightening her skin and making her mussels sore. And she couldn't control her body!

She tried to blink, but her eyes wouldn't obey her. She tried to stop running, but her legs didn't seem to listen. She tried to control her arms, but only managed to graze a nearby tree. She felt herself stop.

_**Cherry, please. Just relax. It hurts me too. I could find that boy and destroy him, if you would just let me have control….**_

_**Frosty! What's wrong with you?**_

He was silent.

Sakura looked around franticly. Where had Frost taken them? The area had fewer trees than the forest she remembered being in just a few moments ago. The ground had less soil too. There was no grass, and the dirt itself looked like it took a vacation at a desert.

She tried again to move her arms and was startled to find out she could move again. She flexed her fingers, eager to slice them across something to prove she really could move freely. She noticed her nails had a coat of thin ice over them, making them a pretty baby blue with little glitter effect. Not too much, just enough.

She looked at her legs, wondering why, after all that running, she didn't feel tiered anymore. It was strange. She placed a nail against her calf, and watched wide-eyed as her baby blue nail melted against her leg and steam rose up instead. She tore her finger away, and almost immediately new frost had covered her bare nail.

She put a hand on her hip and felt a prickly coil wrapped around her waist. She tugged at it, but it would not move. She yanked on it, but she felt a sharp pain on her lower back that told her, whatever it was, it was attached. She sighed.

_**There now. See how much better it is to have your thorns?**_

_**Thorns? YOU MADE US INTO A FREAKIN' CAT!**_

_Cat?_

She touched her face, fearing she might find whiskers or something there. Nope. Still smooth skin greeted her touch. Her hands felt cold, so she put one on her forehead and another on her cheek.

Now that she wasn't feeling so hot, she walked over to a big rock. She placed a slender hand in the middle of it and saw little bits of ice forming around it. She added her other hand next to it, and the ice got bigger. She pushed her arms harder against the stone, and ice trailed all over it, like a spider-web. It seems the more pressure she applies, the more ice will appear, or something like that.

"Haruno, age 16, jutsu-none. Demon tails, 13, age, newborn. Name, no name currently chosen."

Sakura turned around to figure out just who was talking to her. She saw Kabuto, standing with two large men in black robes with some sort of red pattern sown at the bottom. She felt herself sneer and turn completely around to face the trio.

She was about to rush them, when she felt something grab her arms and lift her off the ground into the air. She felt herself just dangling there, held up only by her wrists. Her neck started to burn, and she felt the area behind her eyes growing warm as well. She saw a rainbow colored figure appear and start talking to Kabuto. He smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, nodded at something, and pointed a long finger at Sakura.

"Yes, her."

…..

….

…..

….

……

….

Okay. Done! Hope you enjoyed my story, thank you for reviewing. I am sad to end this piece, but end it I must. Hope you enjoyed it, send me anything you think I should fix about this story. Bye! ^_^


End file.
